


Let's talk about Luna

by 00La



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00La/pseuds/00La
Summary: Let's talk about Luna. Luna who lost her mother young and lost her innocence in war a few years later.Let's talk about how she forged her friendships in the pressures of a war not meant for the children who had to fight it.





	

Let's talk about Luna. Luna who lost her mother young and lost her innocence in war a few years later.

Let's talk about how she forged her friendships in the pressures of a war not meant for the children who had to fight it. Let's talk about how when the initial grief had settled and the celebrations had ended how she and Ginny curled up under the stars and lay watching the world spin and then realizing that all of that space, all of that possibility... They were still here to live it. Let's talk about tearful nights and fierce hugs and the way Luna became a regular fixture with Harry and Ginny, the golden boy who'd died once and the woman who'd carried voldemorts soul at eleven and survived it. Ginny who once beat up Luna's bullies when Luna wasn't around who learned to live with loss and who still became her own women, powerful in her own right, and not just the wife of Harry Potter.

Let's talk about how once it's all said and done Hermione finds Luna and apologizes. She's never been malicious but Hermione can be cruel. And she's a stubborn woman. Under all that brilliance how could she not be. But Hermione is, given time, kind and she fights for justice. Let's talk about a Hermione who finds Luna and apologizes for always dismissing out of hand her talk of creatures no one else could see. Let's talk of hesitant friendship built into passionate discussions on the place of creativity and imagination in academics and in law. Let's talk about two girls with impossible hair turned into women with a degree of skeptical agreement who change the face of journalism in the magical world. Who change the law to meet new standards. Because they have both been left outcast and they won't let it happen to anyone else.

Let's talk about a Luna who discovered muggle tattoos out on a field trip with Ron out one day. Ron who is trying to learn more about his girlfriends world trying to meet her at her level as she has so readily come into wizardry. Let's talk about Luna getting flowers tattooed across her arms and inventing spells that have them blooming across her body as she walks. Let's talk about a Luna who helps Ron pick a muggle toy to take back to his father, and for teddy. Teddy who's hair matches Lunas anytime she's around. Let's talk about a Luna who has friends who embraced her looniness and loved her for it. 

Let's talk about a Luna who's friends start to worry about how she never dates and want her to be happy. Let's talk about a Luna who says airily and half real that she just isn't that interested in boys, and sex is nice but not that important. Let's talk about asexual panromantic Luna who thinks after years of just being alone her friends are more than enough love for her. 

Let's talk about a Luna who spends her life half lived with friends, aunt Luna one day who always has the best stories, and half lives on the road. Always in search of knowledge and adventure and discovery.

Let's talk about how little lost girls grow into complete and competent women and how their is no such thing, really, as normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go, no beta, comments and critique appreciated.


End file.
